


"Sincerely, Me."

by MariaPNSanJuan



Series: Last Song Syndrome [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: BuckyNat (if you think about it), Connor Murphy!Bucky, Evan Hansen!Steve, Jared Kleinman! Tony, Jealous! Tony (if you squint harder), Other, STONY (like if you squint?), STUCKY (FRIENDSHIP)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaPNSanJuan/pseuds/MariaPNSanJuan
Summary: After a huge misunderstanding, Bucky running away from the campus was blamed on Steve! Now, Steve has to suck up his pride and ask for Tony's help.





	"Sincerely, Me."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm obsessed with Dear Evan Hansen now. If you know the story, you'd actually know that Connor Murphy, Bucky's character counterpart in this story, committed suicide. But, since I'm not really planning to write this like what I did with Hamilton, I decided to just make Bucky runaway because suicide is very serious and I don't want to make it seem like a light and easy topic. Also considering the fact that this song is kinda... what's the word for it? WELL, for the lack of the better explanation, this song is sort of mocking Connor's mental health. Feel free to correct me, DEH fans! This is just how I feel about it :) So, I just made him run away to protect my readers from triggers :)
> 
> Also, let's assume the frozen for years didn't happen. Plus! Their parents are all well and alive! 
> 
> ENJOY!

_"Rogers!"_ A cold voice called out to him. Steve turned around to face the source of the voice, stopping his usual morning jog. The voice was no other than Russian redhead, Natasha. He smiled at her as he stood patiently and waited for her to catch up with the Super Soldier.

"Mornin', Nat!" He greeted, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Cut the bullshit, Rogers! What did you say to him?" Natasha glared, icy eyes piercing right through his skull. Steve threw his hands above his head, a universal sign of surrender.

"I didn't say anything to Tony! He's just being moody as always!" He argued. The redhead's face contorted with confusion before shaking her head.

"I'm not talking about Stark! I'm talking about Barnes! All of his stuff is gone and all he left is this fucking letter!" She said angrily, shoving a piece of paper in the blonde's hands. Now, it was Steve's turn to look confused. His eyes widened as he read the contents of the paper. 

 _"Dear Steven Rogers_  
_Turns out this wasn’t an amazing day after all. This isn’t going to be an amazing week or an amazing year, because why would it be?_  
_I wish everything was different._  
_I wish I was part of something. I wish that anything I said mattered to anyone. I mean face it, would anyone notice if I just disappeared tomorrow?_  
_Sincerely,_  
_Your most best, and dearest friend, Me"_

 _"Damn."_ Steve muttered under his breath. 

"Well?" Natasha urged, clearly annoyed for not getting the reaction she expected. She expected sadness, guilt, even confusion! Anything! But, all she got was quiet. 

"Natasha, this isn't what it lo--" He tried to explain before Natasha raised a hand to stop him. He flinched a bit, and puffed out his cheeks.

"I expected more from you, Rogers. You were the only person in this campus Bucky considered as a friend, considering that he wrote this letter to you! And all you can do is just defend yourself? Pathetic." She didn't wait for a response and proceed to walk away from the man.

"But, Bucky didn't write this... I did..." Steve said, but the redhead was already too far from him to hear. 

* * *

 

Steve groaned as he stood up in front of the door he never expected to knock on. No one would listen to him at this point. He was desperate. 

The few people he called his friends were all turning their backs on him, all disappointed that Steve has pushed Bucky out of the campus. Steve didn't even know that a lot of them cared about Bucky. Sure, everyone wanted to help Bucky get rid of the Winter Soldier triggers, but with Bucky's attitude towards his peers, Steve was more than surprised that Bucky disappearing will cause Steve to lose half of his friends. 

Steve knocked; three times before the door opened, revealing a smiling Tony Stark.

"Cap! What brings you here?" Tony asked, a cheerful smile on his lips. He leaned his head on the door frame.

"I, uh, need your help. Can I come in?" Steve answered. Tony moved aside, letting the taller man enter. Contrary to what Steve thought, Stark's dorm was actually cleaner than he thought. Sure, the work table was messy, but other than that, no empty pizza boxes and crushed beer cans were to be spotted anywhere. But, Steve was right about the size and probably the design of it. Modern, sharp edges, black-white-grey color scheme, and probably voice controlled. 

"JARVIS, let some light in, will ya?" Tony said, retrieving two bottles of water from the fridge near him. Suddenly, the blinds in the room lifted and let in sunlight shine in the room. See? Steve was right. Voice controlled. Tony tossed the bottle at him which he caught and took a gulp after he uncapped it. The genius plopped down on his swivel chair, and leaned back.

"So, you said you needed my help..." Tony trailed off, clearly trying to ask Steve what did he actually need help with.

"Ah, yes, I did. Yo-" 

"Is this about your boyfriend? Bucky?" 

"Wha-? No! I mean, yes, bu-"

"Because Cap, if you're looking here to get some..."

"No! That's not--"

"... I should tell you that I'm not that kind of man."

"Tony! Can you just--"

"I don't want to be a rebound, Cap. That's just--"

"I'M NOT DATING BUCKY!" Steve exclaimed, perhaps too loud, considering the small jump Tony did in his seat. Tony coughed, and adjusted himself. 

"Okay, but you're not denying the fact that you like men?" Tony asked, something in his voice that Steve can't determine.

"I'm not dating, Bucky! But, yes, it is about Bucky. I'm sure you heard about him leaving campus." The blonde changed the topic. With the look on Tony's face, he noticed the shift in the subject but was going to let it slide. Tony took a deep breath before nodding.

"Yeah, I heard. Jan took a picture of his letter. _'Dear Steven Rogers_ ', wow. You were close, huh?" The genius quoted the letter.

"We were, but there are two things wrong with the story the people are spreading. One, we were close, you know? But, after the Winter Soldier program, he started pushing me away. We haven't even talked for a year or so now. Second, the letter Jan shared was... my letter... to myself." Steve closed his eyes as he explained. He leaned his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Your letter to yourself?" Tony repeated. Steve sniffed, elbows still perched on knees, looked straight at wall, and nodded.

"My therapist told me to do it, it helps me with my anxiety? A self reassurance thing? But, yeah, those were my words." His foot started bouncing in anxiousness while he waited for Tony's response.

"Wait, you think no one would care if you disappeared? Cap, are you serious? This campus is literally going to freak out if you just vanished! I'll probably co-" Tony stopped. "So, what do you want me to do?" He asked, sitting up and rolling towards Steve's spot on the bed.

"I... don't know. But, you're the first person I thought of who would help me after everything that happened." Steve confessed, not looking at Tony, which was unfortunate because he didn't see Tony's cheeks flare up.

"Oh, uh, yes, of course, I'll help! So... um, maybe we can hack into Bucky's FB and like post something on his wall? Saying that it wasn't your fault?" The brunette suggested. The super soldier paused, thinking about the proposal. 

"Bucky doesn't have a Facebook and I think Natasha knows his email, so if we make one then she'll probably find it suspicious." Steve countered. Tony hummed in understanding. Then, light bulb!

"Can you help me make a new email for Bucky and backdate a few emails? I'll fake somewhat a private correspondence? Like we were actually friends?" Steve offered and it was Tony's turn to think about it.

"Well, that sounds awfully fishy?" Tony wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"What? Why?" the blonde stared at the other man, waiting for him to clarify.

"Well, why did he make another email just to talk to you?" 

"Because we talk about personal stuff."

Tony hummed, "Then why aren't you talking in real life?" 

"Uh..." Steve didn't think of that.

"Cap, it sounds like a cheesy gay movie where you're forbidden to interact in real life so you keep a secret behind everyone's backs." The genius laughed, tossing his dark curls back. 

"I just need to show them something... That I'm not all bad..? So will you help me?" Steve pleaded.

"If you're just going to backdate a few emails, I think you can manage, Cap." 

"I'm not that good with technology, not like you! I'll mess up! Please, Tony. I need you. Please." Steve begged, his blue shining brightly. Tony gulped, mentally cursing himself for letting in sunlight which makes Steve's puppy eyes even harder to resist.

"Okay, fine. Come back after your classes, then we'll do this overnight." 

"Thank you, Tony! I owe you big time!" Steve flashed his Captain America smile. He gave Tony a big bear hug before rushing out to go to class. Tony's eyes widened as he took in what just happened. Cap finally hugged him.

* * *

 

While Steve was in class, Tony already made another email: jamesbuckybarnes1917@starkmail.com. Everyone in the campus used Starkmail, so that was the safest way to ensure that no one will think it's weird and not to mention no one will hack it. He proceeded to sign up for a lot of spam materials, some borderline ridiculous and some actually Bucky Barnes-esque. Of course wit the help of JARVIS, this was so much easier. Especially, helping with the backdated spam materials.

By the time Steve entered the room with a box of pizza, _"as a thank you, Tony. This means so much to me!" ,_ Bucky's new email looked used and TOTALLY not created the same day. Steve plopped down on the bean bag as Tony sat on his bed, laptop perched on his knees. 

"So, how do you want to do this?" Tony asked, shoving a slice of Pizza in his mouth. 

"Um... let's wing it!" which was something Steve Rogers/Cap would never ever say; he too was enjoying his slice of pizza.

"Okay, wing it! I can do that..." Tony started typing.

* * *

_**To: stevengrantrogers1918@starkmail.com** _

_**From: jamesbuckybarnes1917@starkmail.com** _

_Dear Steven Rogers,_

_We've been way too out of touch. Things have been crazy and it sucks that we don't talk that much. But, I should tell you that I think of you each night. I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight._

* * *

Steve shot up from his place. 

"Why would you write that?" He asked, re-reading what Tony had typed out.

"I'm just trying to tell the truth!" Tony laughed and Steve rolled his eyes, amused.

"This needs to be perfect! These emails have to prove that we were actually friends! Just... okay, I'll do it." Steve shifted the laptop to his own while Tony reached out for another slice of pizza. 

* * *

 

 **{cont.}** _I gotta tell you life without you has been hard._

* * *

"Hard?" Tony asked cheekily, peering over Steve's massive shoulder.

* * *

**{cont.}** _has been ~~hard~~   ~~~~bad_

* * *

 

"Bad?" he repeated, trying to hold his laughter in.

* * *

 

**{cont.}** _has been ~~hard bad~~ rough._

* * *

"KINKY!" he shoved Steve playfully, giving him a wink.

* * *

 

**{cont.}** _and I miss talking about life and other stuff._

* * *

 

"Very specific." The brunette said sarcastically, eyebrows raised.

"Shut uppp..." Steve groaned, not bothering to actually look at the genius beside him.

* * *

 

 **{cont.}**   _I like my parents._

* * *

 

"Who says that?" Tony exclaimed as he read the sentence.

* * *

 

_**{cont.}**   _I ~~like~~ love my parents, but each day's another fight. __

__If I stop smoking drugs then everything might be alright._ _

* * *

 

"Smoking drugs?" 

"Just fix it!" Steve panicked, pushing the laptop back into Tony's lap. 

* * *

_**{cont.}** If I stop smoking  ~~drugs~~ crack _

 

* * *

 

"Crack?!" Steve had started pacing the lengths of Tony's room. 

* * *

{cont.} __If I stop smoking ~~drugs~~_ ~~crack~~ pot then everything might alright._

_I'll take your advice. I'll try to be more nice. I'll turn it around just wait and see!_

_Cuz' all that it takes is a little reinvention. It's easy to change if you give it your attention._

_All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be!_

_Sincerely, Me._

* * *

 

"Are we done yet?" Tony whined, closing his laptop. 

"Well, I can't just give them one email. I want to show them I was, like, a good friend, you know?" Steve rubbed his arms, looking shy and bashful.

Tony rolled his eyes, "oh my God." 

* * *

_**To: jamesbuckybarnes1917@starkmail.com** _

_**From: stevengrantrogers1918@starkmail.com** _

Dear Bucky Barnes,

Yes, I also miss our talks. Stop doing drugs--just try to take deep breaths and go on walks.

* * *

"No." Tony couldn't believe what he was typing.

* * *

I'm sending picture of the most amazing trees!

* * *

"No..." He wanted to make Steve stop, it was all too much! 

* * *

You'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise! 

* * *

 

"Absolutely, not." Tony slammed his laptop shut, but Steve looked at him again with puppy dog eyes. Tony opened his laptop in defeat.

* * *

Dude, I'm proud of you! Just keep pushing through! You're turning around, I can see! Just wait and see! 

_Cuz' all that it takes is a little reinvention. It's easy to change if you give it your attention._

_All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be!_

_Sincerely, Me._

* * *

"You're super hot..." Tony typed, saying it out loud with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell?" Steve asked, deadpanned.

"My bad." The brunette replied with a sheepish grin. 

* * *

_**To: stevengrantrogers1918@starkmail.com** _

_**From: jamesbuckybarnes1917@starkmail.com** _

_Dear Steven Rogers,_

_Thanks for every note you send._

* * *

 

_**To: jamesbuckybarnes1917@starkmail.com** _

_**From: stevengrantrogers1918@starkmail.com** _

Dear Bucky Barnes,

I'm just glad to be your friend.

Our friendship goes beyond your average kind of bond! ****

_But not because we're gay!_

* * *

_**To: stevengrantrogers1918@starkmail.com** _

_**From: jamesbuckybarnes1917@starkmail.com** _

_No, not because we're gay!_

_We're close, but not that way! The only man that I love is my dad._

_Well, anyway..._

* * *

_**To: jamesbuckybarnes1917@starkmail.com** _

_**From: stevengrantrogers1918@starkmail.com** _

_You're getting better everyday!_

* * *

_**To: stevengrantrogers1918@starkmail.com** _

_**From: jamesbuckybarnes1917@starkmail.com** _

_I'm getting better everyday!_

* * *

"We're getting better everyday!" Tony cheered mocking, clearly exhausted with all of the typing. Steve rolled his eyes fondly as he watch Tony work on his laptop.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" he continued his cheer as well as typing.

* * *

 

_**To: jamesbuckybarnes1917@starkmail.com** _

_**From: stevengrantrogers1918@starkmail.com** _

_Cuz' all that it takes is a little reinvention. It's easy to change if you give it your attention._

_All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be!_

Sincerely, _Me._

* * *

Tony and Steve ended up writing more than ten emails before slowly falling asleep beside each other...

* * *

 

Steve was the first one to wake up. He stretched his neck which felt a bit stiff, and his shoulder felt heavier than usual. He opened his eyes, and saw that Tony had fallen asleep against his shoulder causing the blonde to smile softly. The laptop which was now burning up was still on his lap, so he closed it and placed it on bedside table. He glanced at the clock, it was only 1AM, he still had plenty of time to sleep. He lifted Tony's head gently, so he can slide them both down under the blanket. It wasn't going to last long, so he was going to savor Tony in his arms for a little while.

 

_**The end** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_**BONUS!**_

 

It has been a few months since the email-project. Of course, Tony understood why Steve hardly talks to him now. Steve managed to earn his friends' respect back and everything went back to normal. In fact, he has been getting better himself. He no longer had his anxiety attacks, and when he did, it wasn't as bad as before. He has been busy lately since he started more extra curricular, even running for student council. His schedule has been pretty fucking hectic. So, yes, Tony wasn't upset. Not at all. Maybe, okay, a bit. Okay, a lot. 

 

He felt very sad. How could he not? After everything he did, Steve just went up and forgot him. 

 

Tony sighed as cleaned up his work table, rolling up the new blueprints for his gauntlets. 

 

_Knock. knock._

 

_His pizza is here!_

 

The brunette made his way to the door hurriedly, pulling cash out from his wallet on the way. He opened the door and was greeted by the scent of Pizza and a large smiling Steve Rogers.

 

"Did-ah someone order a pepperoni pizza? Eh?" Steve asked in a really bad Italian accent, as he smiled sweetly as he offered the pizza. Tony pretended not to be amused and went back inside his dorm, knowing well enough that Steve would follow in.

 

"You're not really upset with me are you?" The blonde followed inside, placing the pizza on the counter. 

 

"Oh, I am." Tony huffed as he refused to look Steve, trying to keep himself busy.

 

"I told you I left my phone in the gym locker!" 

 

"I know." Tony replied, monotonous. 

 

" _Sweetheart_ , please don't be like this. I wanted to talk to you the whole day, you know that! But I left it in the gym locker and I just got it now..." 

 

_Yes, okay. MAYBE_ Tony was a bit too dramatic about Steve forgetting him. It was only one day and Steve didn't even have his phone, so Tony should just cut the guy some slack. NOPE.

 

"Okay." The brunette spoke, back still towards the blonde, knowing full well that his boyfriend is sporting his famous pout. There was a silence and for awhile, Tony was scared that Steve got tired of his bullshit. Until...

 

_DING!_

 

**_From: My Captain <3_ **

 

_I missed you dearly._

 

 

_Sincerely, Me._

 

 

That got him. It has been an inside joke between them and every love note send each other always ended with "Sincerely, Me." Tony finally faced his lover, who had a mouthful of pizza but tried to smile nonetheless, giving Tony that dopey smile he knows the genius loves. When Tony was at arms' reach, Steve pulled him close and pressed their lips together.

 

"I missed you, too..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the bonus really just confirms Stony because IM STONY TRASH :) ANYWAY SORRY IF IT'S KINDA MESSY BUT YEA! 
> 
> If you see any errors, please tell me so I can correct it! hihihihihih 
> 
> LOVE,  
> Marmar <3


End file.
